


Three Forms of Justice

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: The Lost Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD OC, ASPD OC, Anxiety Disorder OC, Autistic Dorian, Autistic OC, AvPD Fenris, BPD Dorian, Bipolar Anders, Daddy Kink, Dissociative Disorder Anders, Dissociative Disorder OC, Dorian has anorexia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fenris (Dragon Age) has PTSD - Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with Feels, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iron Bull has an eating disorder, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), PTSD Blackwall, PTSD Dorian, PTSD Iron Bull, Sex, Trans Anders (Dragon Age), Trans Bethany, Violence, ptsd fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaeto, Dorian and Iron Bull are going to have to have a serious talk, after the angst, fluff and injuries are over with of course. Fenris and Seanan Hawke worry that Nara Cadash might be coming after them. Ivy Amell and Cullen go to the Winter Palace, Ivy meets two beautiful women who win her heart by showing they care a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One Delays An Awkward Conversation Like Iron Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Direct follow on from The Lost Age - Introduction, the first chapter happens around the same time as A Friendly Distraction, happens way before A Lesson in Humility (which is just porn and not really relevant to the story!) There's some sex reference and sex in later chapters, references to self-injury in the first chapter, but overall it's mostly angst and some fluff. 
> 
> Warning: Cullen doesn't appear until the third chapter but when he does, he's not portrayed as a nice guy. He's an abusive partner, I don't recommend this story if you just came for the Cullen tag. Unless you aren't bothered by seeing him portrayed this way but you have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if I've missed any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader.)

Kaeto was awoken in the early hours by the door opening, his eyes opened suddenly and he was momentarily very confused by the fact his face was in a pillow, he was still dressed, over his cover and the light was still on. He swung himself round so he was sitting up on the edge of the bed to find a tired, sweaty Dorian who was wearing significantly more clothes than he was earlier. Kaeto personally found the vest top and tracksuit bottoms more attractive but considering he never dared dress like that outside of the club (and only then after he'd finished working, although he would wear them to the gym) Kaeto didn't think this was a wise thing to point out. It wasn't anything personal - he just really wasn't feeling anything sex-related right now. Dorian wandered over to his sleepy boyfriend and fell into his lap, taking Kaeto by surprise and causing to fall backwards onto their bed. 

"Amatus, I'm so tired," Dorian mumbled as Kaeto wrapped his arms around him. 

"I can imagine, I caught a bit of your show with Zevran earlier," Kaeto smiled kissing Dorian's forehead. 

"Hm, by the way-" Dorian said, propping himself up on Kaeto's chest. "What was up with you and the customer earlier?" Kaeto started to speak and closed his mouth again. 

"It's - Matilda recognised him and didn't want him in there," Kaeto lied, regretting it instantly. Dorian looked as if he didn't quite believe him but shrugged it off anyway.

"Oh, okay I just-"

"No," Kaeto interrupted, the guilt overwhelming him. "That's not - that's not true. I- I," Kaeto sat up and sat in front of Dorian cross-legged. "I saw him and I just- he was looking at you like he hated you. It was like, he was watching you and he didn't buy anything or look at anyone else... I just got a bad feeling about him, then I asked Krem if he knew him and he said he didn't but he knew Bull was looking into him-" 

"Wait, Bull was looking into him?" Dorian said, furrowing his brow. 

"I..." Kaeto paused. "I don't know," he ended helplessly. "All I know is that when I confronted the guy he was some homophobic arsehole from Fereldan who'db een hired to keep a watch on you." Kaeto shrugged, wishing he had more to say and that tonight hadn't happened. 

"So," Dorian started standing up, he started to pace up and down by the side of the bed. "So, Bull was looking into me without telling me. And you decided to just attack this guy because you didn't think I could handle myself?" Dorian stopped in his tracks and stared at Kaeto, his eyes daring him to respond. Kaeto stared at the floor and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. 

"I-" Kaeto paused and attempted to look at Dorian, he failed. "I was scared, I didn't want you to be hurt and-" Kaeto gave a sharp intake of breath and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm making excuses I didn't-" He placed his hand against Dorian's cheek gently hoping he wouldn't back away. He didn't. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." Dorian visibly relaxed and took a step closer to Kaeto. 

"Thank you Amatus," Dorian said quietly. Kaeto opened his arms and Dorian fell into them, resting his head against Kaeto's chest, and smiling as he felt him kiss the top of his head. "As comforting as this is, could we go back to the bed now? I'm still achey from working tonight."

"Oh Maker, yes I'm so sorry!" Kaeto said, panicked but couldn't help but laugh a little. They laid back on the bed, Kaeto on his back and Dorian propped himself up on his chest, and instantly started playing with Kaeto's long dreadlocks. Dorian knew Kaeto had always found it comforting, and as much as he tried to hide it - Kaeto's breathing was hurried and his shoulders were tense: he was anxious. 

"Do you know when Bull's going to be back?" Dorian asked, looking at his phone - a silver, still looking-brand new smart phone in a navy case patterned with constellations. 

"Um," Kaeto thought for a second. "He didn't say, he said he'd be late, not to wait up. By the morning at the latest." 

"Well that's helpful," Dorian said sardonically. Kaeto's shoulder tensed up a bit and he started chewing on his lip. 

"I'm worried, he was acting weird before he left," Kaeto said sitting up a bit and changing the chewing from his lips to the nails on his left hand. Dorian raised his left and pushed Kaeto's dreadlocks behind his ear. 

"Amatus," Dorian replied softly. "I'm sure Bull's okay. He can look after himself and if there was a problem we'd know." He opened up the case of his phone and opened up the call list. "See? No calls from Bull, Krem, Rocky, Stitches, Skinner, Dalish, the police, the hospital, a random good samar-"

"Okay, okay you can stop teasing me now," Kaeto said with a fake smirk and playfully hitting Dorian on the head with a pillow. He immediately snatched it back, hit Kaeto on the chest, left it there and rested his chin on it. Kaeto started stroking his sweat soaked hair and Dorian suddenly because very aware of how much he needed a shower. 

"As much as I love making fun of you and cuddling of course, I need to clean up," Dorian said pulling himself up. 

"Okay but I want a kiss first," Kaeto said sitting up with him. Dorian smiled and happily obliged the qunari. Dorian tried to pull back from the kiss but when he did Kaeto leaned forward and continued. After a few times, Dorian gently pushed Kaeto away. 

"As much as I'd love to continue, I really need to clean up, I stink," he said getting off the bed and holding Kaeto's hand for a moment, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Bull will be back soon," Dorian reassured before disappearing off to the bathroom. Kaeto didn't reply to this, he was both happy that Dorian and Bull were really supportive when it came to his panic attacks, flashbacks and just general feeling of anxiety but... A small part of him was angry that they seem to do things to make hiim more anxious at times, like Bull coming home late. He immediately hated himself for this thought, it was completely unfair and he didn't own Bull and his partner was trying his best. Knowing that this thought was irrational and ridiculous however, didn't make the anger go away. He pulled out his battered, black phone and allowed himself to grin for a moment at the picture of Dorian and Iron Bull that he had as his background. It was in Antiva City, Iron Bull had Dorian over his shoulder who was an adorable mixture of affronted, amused and disheveled. Kaeto opened his contacts, found Iron Bull and decided to ring him. That was an okay and reasonable thing to do, right? After the third ring, Bull answered and Kaeto was rather surprised - he wasn't usually this quick about answering the phone. 

"Hey, Kadan," Bull said instantly. "What's up?" Kaeto paused before answering, Bull was being very hurried and abrupt, and was clearly walking somewhere quite quickly by the background noise. Kaeto suddenly felt really guilt. _Fuck, he's annoyed with me isn't he._ thought Kaeto. "Kadan?" He heard Bull say again. Pauses and looks of surprise didn't work well on the phone. 

"Hey! Uh, sorry, I just um- I just wanted to know everything was okay? I hadn't-" 

"Oh, Kadan, I'm... good. Don't worry about me, the uh-" Bull gave a humourless laugh. "The job was... Not really what I expected." Kaeto didn't respond, Bull felt a pang of worry. "But I'm good! And I'm coming back now, but you guys shouldn't wait up for me," Bull stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong, he knew it, he just couldn't really tell what it was over the phone. Especially when he heard nothing but Kaeto's breath on the other end. "You okay, Kadan?" He asked, voice a bit slower and calmer. 

"Yeah," Kaeto said unconvincingly. "We just- need to talk to you." This didn't help. 

"Kadan, what's wrong?" Bull said, his voice was even but Kaeto could hear the slight anxious edge to it. 

"I uh- there was someone at the club today," was all Kaeto could manage to explain. He was now regretting ringing Bull at all. 

"Who?" Bull asked, less anxious and more confused.

"He uh- was watching Dorian," Kaeto paused and mentally scolded himself. _That sounds ridiculous._ "And uh, he looked like he was angry or going to hurt him. I just- I asked someone who he was, they said you were looking into him because he was sent to spy on Dorian and... I panicked." Now it was Bull's turn to stay quiet. "I'm sorry, corazón. If I've fucked something up, you probably had it all under control or-"

"No," Bull interrupted. "I shouldn't have kept this from you. I-" he hesitated and his voice suddenly got softer. "-don't know why I didn't tell you. I'm still not really used to-" Kaeto could hear his attempt to stifle an embarassed cough over the phone. 

"Corazón, it's - it's fine, I understand. We'll talk when you get back, yeah?" He felt Bull relax with a sigh of relief, Kaeto couldn't help but smile. 

"Yeah, on my way now. I'll be at the club soon, Kadan." Then he hesitated. "Does Dorian know?" 

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told him," Kaeto said, having a strong urge to start scratching at his wrist. 

"No, no, Kadan. It's not your- we'll talk later. I'll be back soon, okay?" 

"Okay," Kaeto said, trying to sound relaxed. "See you later, corazón, love you." 

"See you Kadan, love you too," Bull said, his voice softer and a little strainer. Kaeto chuckled when he hung up the phone - Bull's awkwardness when he hung up the phone was one of the sweetest things. It was right up there with Dorian's disheveled hair for him. He sat up on the bed restlessly and started scratching at his wrist, he didn't notice he was doing it at first but he didn't exactly stop when he realized. He wasn't sure how long he was lost in thought for, but he was snapped back to reality when he realised Dorian was stood in front of him. Wet and in a towel. Kaeto's eye lingered on his chest and then looked up at Dorian's face, it was smooth and his hair wasn't done. It was cute. 

"It's weird looking at my tiny boyfriend from below," Kaeto teased. Dorian pretended to pout. 

"Well, we can't all be barbaric horned giants from the north," Dorian responded. At this Kaeto pulled him onto his knee and swung him round so Dorian's back was on the bed. 

"Barbaric, huh?" Kaeto said softly leaning in for a kiss. Dorian almost stopped breathing as he felt Kaeto's hand slide down his chest, then he saw Kaeto back off a bit and grin. Dorian shoved him playfully. 

"Fucking tease," Dorian replied pretending again to be stroppy... Or mostly pretending at least, even Kaeto noticed and looked at him completely bewildered. 

"You know I'm not-" Kaeto started but Dorian waved him off. 

"I know, I know, and it's fine. I just was a bit lost in the moment," Dorian replied standing up, taking off his towel and putting on some underwear. He stood their, in just his light blue boxer briefs and suddenly felt self-conscious, he turned to the wardrobe. "Could I borrow one of your shirts?" He asked, oddly polite but already looking through Kaeto's wardrobe. 

"Sure," Kaeto responded, still a bit put out and confused. Until Dorian turned around in just his underwear and Kaeto's loose, soft green henley shirt. 

"How do I look?" Dorian asked, with an added spin. Kaeto stood up, walked over to him and placed his hands on his hips. 

"It looks better on you," he said softly leaning in for a kiss. 

"Well, obviously," Dorian said quietly as the two embraced for a few moments. Kaeto felt Dorian's tongue hit his and moaned slightly, Dorian swung his arms around his neck and Kaeto picked up his thighs, which made Dorian swing his legs around his waist. Kaeto clumsily walked backwards, hitting his dark brown horns on the bed post, taking this as a sign to lower himself down onto the bed. As Dorian straddled him, Kaeto started to stroke his soft thighs. They returned to the kissing passionately part when Kaeto's hand stroked in between Dorian's thighs and stopped instantly. He gently took Dorian's hips and pulled him gently, stopping their kiss. 

"Mi amor," Kaeto said gently. "I don't think I can-" 

"Do you want to stop?" Dorian asked leaning back. Kaeto felt a pang of guilt then saw that Dorian's face showed he was annoyed, mad or even a little irritated at all. He still wasn't used to that. 

"No, no, no," Kaeto laughed. "I -uh," he laughed awkwardly. "You know I don't want to go any further, right? I'm not sure it's fair on you if we-" Dorian looked away and gulped feeling his ears burn up. He suddenly realised that Kaeto was talking about the fact he had an erection and uh... He saw why this conversation was happening now. Dorian swung his leg round and fell onto his back so he was lying next to Kaeto. 

"I'm sorry," Dorian said suddenly, which caused Kaeto to sit up suddenly. 

"No, it's fine! I just didn't want to lead you on or-" Kaeto paused, and smiled suddenly to Dorian's confusing. "I have an idea!" He sat up and crossed his legs facing Dorian and stroking his thigh. 

"And what's that?" Dorian asked, a little confused at how quickly Kaeto managed to switch from one state to another - he still couldn't get used to that. It was endearing though, sort of. 

"I would be willing to uh," Kaeto shifted away as his face heated up. _Aww, he's embarassed. It's so sweet._ Dorian thought. Kaeto cleared his throat. "I would be willing to hold and make out with you whilst you masturbate." Dorian pushed himself up, grinned and laughed a little... this caused Kaeto's face to heat up even more. 

"So forward of you Amatus," Dorian joked as he wrapped his arms around Kaeto's neck. "Wonderful idea," he ended by pulling Kaeto towards him, which Kaeto took as a 'yes' to the plan. Dorian laid back as Kaeto straddled him but before they started to kiss Dorian placed his hands against his Amatus's chest. "Are you sure about this?" He asked suddenly and a little wary. "If your making yourself do this to make me happy I don't-" 

"Positive," Kaeto said softly. "I can talk to you as well if you like? Do what we do when Bull's here but... without Bull?" 

"Yee-esss," Dorian said enthusiastically, grabbing Kaeto by the neck and kissing him passionately. They heard a banging downstairs, stopped for a moment and then continued. When you live in the headquarters of a Carta family... this sort of thing was fairly common place. What they didn't know is the bang was caused by Iron Bull, and they would've probably liked to have known what was happening. Since he was walking with a rather distinctive limp, a lot of blood pouring into his only eye and he just fell back into the door trying to close it. The one person who did hear it was Cassandra, a bodyguard who wasn't usually a bouncer but someone hadn't come into work, was sat around the corner. She thankfully came running expecting a battle but stopped instantly when she was what it really was. 

"Bull?" Cassandra asked suddenly, diving onto her hands and knees next to him. 

"Fine," growled Bull. "Just..." He hesitated. "Is Stitches around?" Cassandra looked back down the hall. 

"I think he's working but I could-" 

"Arghh. Anders?" He asked again, attempting to shield his eye from more blood. 

"I uh," she paused. She honestly had no idea but she didn't feel as comfortable with his presence as the rest of the club did. Thankfully she didn't work here often but she still didn't want her friend's life to be in his hands. "I'll go get Stitches, I think this counts as an emergency." Cassandra ran back down the hall and Bull focused on his breathing in an attempt to control the pain. He'd had worse, definitely, but that wasn't much help to him at the moment. Quicker than he expected, a familiar face was in front of him, he grinned. 

"Stitches! Nice outfit," he said coughing and hurting his ribs more. Stitches grimaced. 

"I had a Templar, they expect the sex mages robes look."

"That's supposed to be mages robes?? There's like three strips of fabric-"

"You're not giving me a very good case for healing you," Stitches replied, only semi-joking. "Where does it hurt and what happened?" 

"I think the leg's broken, and you might have noticed the gash in my skull, and I took a pretty bad hit to the ribs," Bull said growling. Stitches quickly examined him which involved a lot of swearing in qunari as well as a lot of growling. 

"You'll be fine, yes the leg's broken. You'll have to rest for a while. The cut on your skull is going to need stitches- don't you dare hit me with a joke about that- and your ribs are broken. We'll get you down to the surgery, get you fixed up in no time. Cassandra," he turned around. "I'm gonna need you to help me get this big idiot down the stairs, and after that I'm going to need some help. You, Templar," he pointed at the confused looking man in his underwear who was stood at the end of the corridor watching this whole affair. Neither Bull or Cassandra had noticed him, Bull found this hysterical but Cassandra shot him an irritated look. It seemed like she wanted to say "this isn't the time" but realised since the bad thing was happening to Bull... Maybe he should be allowed to cope how he wished. "Yeah, you. I need you to go upstairs and tell this guys boyfriends what's happened." 

"W-what? I don't-" 

"First floor, right corridor, second room on the right. Tell them he's down in the cellar, they'll know what you mean," Stitches paused and allowed himself a quick smile. "Maybe put some clothes on first." 

"I still don't know if-"

"For fuck's sake, Templar," Stitches said in irritation. "Go upstairs and do it and I'll make sure you get a full refund." This made him nod and run back to his room. "Right now it's- Cassandra, give me a hand?" They both helped a groaning Bull to his feet. 

"Kaeto and Dorian are going to be worried as shit," Iron Bull spat, glaring at Stitches. 

"Need to know, they'll find out anyway, stop whining," Stitches said, groaning slightly under Bull's weight as him and Cassandra helped him down to the hidden, very much illegal surgery in the cellar. The confused Templar quickly put on his uniform and made his way down the corridor and up the stairs. _Carroll why the hell did you have to go to the brothel? Why this brothel? Why could you just stay home, alone, and... Okay that's why._ He made it to the room he was directed too and nervously knocked on the door, after a lot of scuffling he heard a man shout "one minute". He stood there awkwardly still not entirely sure what he was going to say. 

Kaeto opened the door to see a bewildered looking Templar staring at him, he suddenly felt the need to close the door to a crack so he couldn't see Dorian. 

"Can I help you?" Kaeto said confused. Carroll tried to ignore that the man was a huge qunari with dishevelled dreadlocks, big amber eyes, grey-dark skin and dark brown, curved horns. He just wasn't expecting Kaeto to be Kaeto. He also tried to ignore that the man was shirtless and his neck and chest were covered in what looked like bite marks. Human bite marks judging by the size. 

"Uh, yes!" Carroll said suddenly, realising he was staring. "I, uh, was sent to tell you that uh, well, a young blonde uh, worker here he uh-" Kaeto stared at him patiently, unaware of what he was talking about. "Well you see, there was a qunari down stairs, big guy with tattoos and eye patch-" 

"What?!" Kaeto said, dropping his patience and picking up a sense of fear instead. 

"Yes, well, he was uh- injured and I was told to get you and another fellow because-" 

"Where is he?" Kaeto interrupted, not caring that this human found him threatening. He didn't care to cater to racist anxieties right now. 

"Cellar, they took him to the cellar," Carroll stammered. Kaeto slammed the door in his face and Carroll took this as his cue to leave. _Last time I come to this whorehouse. Last time._

Kaeto leaned against the door and a post-coital, confused Dorian sat up suddenly. 

"What's happened?" Dorian said trying to sound calm and failing. Kaeto had already ran to his wardrobe and pulled out the first clean shirt, which he attempted to put on too quickly and was now tied around his horns with his arms stuck. Dorian let out a worried laugh stumbled, shirtless and worried, over to help him. He gently took his shirt off his horns and pulled it down enough so Kaeto could get his own shirt on. "This is why I'm glad I'm not a qunari," Dorian joked. "Now what's happened?" 

"It's Bull," Kaeto said panicked. "He's - I don't know - the idiot Templar didn't really say. He was injured, he's in the surgery. We've got to get down there now." Dorian was already cleaning himself up and shoving on some clothes before Kaeto finished the sentence. "Did you hear me say quickly?!" Kaeto shouted into the bathroom where Dorian currently was. 

"I'm going as fast as I can! Unless you'd like me to go down their with come dripping down me," Dorian replied hurriedly. He came out with Kaeto's shirt on and the tracksuit bottoms he'd worn earlier. "Let's go." Kaeto nodded and as soon as they were outside and he was locking the door - he felt Dorian's arms around his waist and his face snuggling into his back. "He'll be fine, we can't help him right now but he's with a healer who can. He'll be okay." Kaeto spun round, wrapped his arms around Dorian and kissed his forehead. 

"Thank you," he said quietly. With that they didn't say much else and almost ran down to the cellar. As soon as they entered, they saw a groaning Bull who grinned at the sight of his two guys looking like they just had sex. He knew that Kaeto wasn't into that but no one else in the room did, the uncomfortable look on Cassandra and Stitches's faces was actually cheering him up from the painful situation of actual stitches being sown into him just above his eyes. Before they could come any closer Stitches put his hand out to stop them. 

"You lot can hug, make-out, and whatever you want after I've done these stitches and I'm working on his ribs and leg, for now stay there so I don't mess this up," Stitches said not looking away from his handiwork. 

"Okay, sorry," Kaeto said in relief. 

"Is he- are you alright?" Dorian asked suddenly, as him and Kaeto both stared at him with panic, Bull burst into laughter, making him get a slap on the horns by Stitches who almost stuck a needle in the wrong place.

"Fine, really. It looks worse than it is," Bull said, a little more tactfully taking into account how he would react if one of them was this injured. "Fuck, Stitches are you done yet?" 

"Nearly, it'd be quicker if you stopped moving," Stitches grumbled. 

"Anyway," Bull said. "Broken leg which hurts like shit, broken ribs which feels like I've got a bullet wedged in there - I haven't Kadan, don't look at me like that - and my head doesn't hurt too much. The blood's just threatening to blind me." 

"And," Stitches said dramatically. "Done! Let me get your leg fixed up and," he turned to face Dorian and Kaeto. "You guys can come up to the big guy now." Stitches went over to the rickety, iron table in the corner of the dingy, undecorated room, and Dorian and Kaeto almost ran over to Bull. Both of them stopped not daring to hold or hit him without doing more damage. Kaeto settled for avoiding his ribs and kissing him, Dorian did the same. And then the shouting started. 

"What the fuck happened?" Dorian began. 

"What happened to 'just a simple job'?" Kaeto continued infuriated. 

"Why didn't you take back up with you?" 

"Why did you tell us what happened? For fuck's sake I called you-"

"Wait, you called him?" Dorian said spinning around, there was an awkward silence. 

"I-uh, can we focus on the fact Bull's injured and talk about that later?" Kaeto replied awkwardly and ignored the fact that Bull was grinning about the fact he wasn't the one being shouted at now. 

"Look," Bull said, Kaeto mentally thanked him for changing the subject. "I didn't know the job was - argh, fuck, Stitches can you be more - argh-"

"Done," Stitches said. "You gotta keep this cast on for six weeks." 

"Six weeks?" Bull said in irritation. "I can't fucking work with-" 

"You have other guys, agents, it'll be fine. And it's not like Nara's going to let you go. You have a suite here! You're one of her best guys, only the best guys get a suite," Stitches said, maybe it was Bull's imagination but he was sure he was grumbling with a bit of jealousy towards the end. Bull couldn't help but laugh at this. 

"So can I go?" He said spinning round and grimacing when his ribs burned. 

"One more thing," Stitches threw a packet of something at Bull. "Co-codamol, for the ribs. Very strong, take two four times a day for three days. Come see me afterwards if you still need them after that. And.. that's it, oh and don't forget these." He pulled out a pair of crutches and handed them to Bull. 

"Where did you-" 

"Eh, we have all sorts down here. I think there's some kind of torture device over- never mind," Stitches finished hurriedly. "You should only need these for six weeks so, come see me after that and you guys are free to go. And so am I." He walked out the door grumbling something about how Rocky's going to be nagging him about getting home so late with Cassandra who had been far too quiet all this time left with a quick nod to all of them. That's when Kaeto and Dorian found themselves wrapping their arms around Bull and complaining about how he could have got himself killed. 

"Uh, this is great and all but Kaeto your leaning on my bad ribs and can we continue this upstairs?" Bull groaned. Dorian and Kaeto helped him with crutches and helped him up the stairs. When they did get up the stairs and Bull had finally gotten a chance to lay down in their bed. They had to have a pretty long talk, one none of them were looking forward to.


	2. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about what happened to Iron Bull emerges and the Cadash family deal with his attackers. Fenris and Seanan worry the head of the family was after them. For Thom Rainier and Aria however, things are going pretty well - despite Thom's evergrowing worries about his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - suggestions of Aria Cadash's daddy dom/little girl sub kink comes in. Without giving too much of her backstory away, neither her nor Blackwall act on this outside of sex and it's only a roleplay between the two of them (two consenting adults.) It's used as a coping mechanism due to some trauma Aria has faced. It isn't really talked about here, there is two lines mentioning it briefly. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader yet.

When Thom awoke on ivory, silk sheets, in a intricately carved mahogany bed with a beautiful women next to him as he always did, he had to wonder how he - a runaway, ex-soldier, murderer, traitor and more - became this lucky. He laid their for a minute stretching his arm around Aria and staring at the crack in the curtains which allowed sunlight to creep through with a sharp edge which almost landed in his eyes but to his luck did not. It did however, create a sharp edge if light over Aria and Thom took this moment to gaze at her auburn hair and freckled, pale skin. He propped himself up on his elbow, and placed his finger at the top of her neck and ran it down her spin, running over the hunch that she hated between her shoulders, to down by her waist where it turned to the left and down to her tailbone. As he did this she wriggled and moaned a little, turning over and resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair as he gave a deep chuckle.

"Good morning, my lady," he said before kissing the top of her head. "How'd you sleep?" He asked as she wrapped an around his torso and a leg around his.

"Really well, something about watching that bastard wriggle in his own blood made me so relaxed," she yawned. Thom smiled semi-truthfully. He was glad she was happy and had had her first good night's sleep in over a month. Although, he would have preferred it if the reasoning behind both was different.

"Bastard deserved it," Thom growled. He was being semi-truthful, in his view Faryn very much did deserve to die and Aria deserved justice. However, he didn't think it was right to kill him like that and Thom felt like he was being treated like a trained dog.

"He did," Aria laughed sleepily, sitting up and stretching. She stared at Thom for with a bright, enthusiastic look in her eye - one he hadn't seen in a while - as she straddled him and started massaging his chest. "How will I thank you?" Thom chuckled and started lovingly stroking her thigh. She started grinding her warm, wet crotch against him as she leaned forward and started kissing his neck.

"Mmm... are you sure you want to-" Thom started, until Aria managed to make him stop talking and start moaning by licking and biting his nipples.

"Yes, I really, really do," Aria laughed. "Isn't it play time, Daddy?" She said in a false high voice and batting her eyelashes. Thom moaned as she bit his nipples and suddenly, she was spun onto her back and her legs were over his shoulders.

"Of course it is, little doll," Thom hummed kissing her neck. "What would you like Daddy to do first?"

*****

Bull awoke sore and confused. It took him a moment for him to remember he was injured the night before, and he really wasn't used to stay in bed this late. He opened his eye to shut again instantly when the light hit him, he groaned and awkwardly pushed himself. Kaeto who was in their living room heard, closed the lid of his laptop immediately and within moments Bull saw him sitting on the edge of his bed with a glass of water and his painkillers.

"Thanks, Kadan," he mumbled, accepting the pills and sipping on his water.

"They're pretty strong, Stitches said it should start working in 10 - 30 minutes," Kaeto said attempting to smile. It was all he could do and he felt helpless. He held Bull's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You were pretty out of it last night," Kaeto added, he wanted to push himself up on to the bed and cuddle Bull but he was scared of hurting his ribs more.

"I'm pretty tough, Kadan," Iron Bull laughed opening out his arm. "Stay on the left side though." Kaeto swung himself onto the bed and into his arm a little too enthusiastically, whacking his right horn on the headboard. Bull laughed and started stroking his dreadlocks. "Where's Dorian?"

"Downstairs, he started worked about 20 minutes ago."

"Wait what time is it?"

"About 5 o'clock."

"Shit. That's why I'm so hungry."

"I'll get you some food but you have to tell me everything that happened."

"Deal. But I get pancakes!"

"Deal," Kaeto laughed getting up, kissing Bull before leaving to the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he walked away, it looked like Bull was going to be okay afterall. He almost forgot about what happened yesterday - almost.

*****

On the outskirts of Val Royeaux there is a lot of desert and a lot of abandoned buildings, one of these buildings the Cadash family had claim to. The building Nara Cadash currently stood (surrounded by three of her body guards), was an unused ruin that was mostly still sanding. The floor was covered in sand and the building was large and made of sandstone, it looked like it might have been used as a keep many ages ago - in the Dragon Age some historians speculated. Nara Cadash stood with an impressive entourage in front of a group of people traffickers, they were at least twice as many of them but they were the ones looking scared. On her right stood a woman named Florianne,  she was stifling a grin at how terrified this group was of an old woman, true she was scared to but it fascinated her. Was this the real Nara or is this an act plays? She often wondered. In a way she hoped it was an act, because she was the mother of three adult children and grandmother to four young children. She wondered what she was like as a grandmother - did she smile at her children? Did she play with them? Did she knit them booties? The mage held back a laughter at this thought and managed to disguise it as clearing her throat. Laughter at this point would be very unprofessional.

"So," Nara started. "Your well-paid group with quite the reputation failed to kidnap an 18 year old girl?" Nara's eyes narrowed and her entourage watched as the tall men recoiled in fear.

"S-she was a mage!" The man who appeared to be the leader said. He was tall, gangly, red-haired, with bloodshot eyes and yellowing skin. He didn't look like much of a professional to Florianne. "And we were told she would have no protection!"

"Why wouldn't I send her brother-in-law, her brother, and my best man?" Nara responded, voice still even but with an added, emotionless smirk.

"Y-you promised us a mage! You promised a mage and we said we couldn't come after the elf!" The Leader said, visibly panicking. Nara however remained visibly calm, in her black high heels, smart black trousers and navy turtleneck jumper she may not have appeared as old as she was but she had the resolve that could only belong to someone her age.

"You could have took the mage," Nara said with raised eyebrows. "You assured me you have handled much more."

"Sh-she had three guards! One of which was an oxmen!"

"Ah, yes. One of my best men," Nara smiled. "In fact, I was going to bring him with me today but one of you men did do him a great injury. Although, I do hear he took down a lot of your people too."

"I lost 15 of my men to that beast," The Leader attempted to shout but his voice appeared strained and weak, as he talked he was taking a few steps back.

"You injured three of my men, quite badly," Nara said, voice becoming quieter yet everyone in the room managed to here it. "What kind of message would that send if I let you get away with that?"

"You owe us!" The Leader said, the strength completely gone from his voice. "You took the elf from us."

"And?" Nara said, the group in front of her were taken aback by her abrupt response. They expected an argument at least. "We took him, he works for us now. He is no longer a slave. What's your point?" She looked at them as if she was daring them to answer, no one did. "Well," she taking a step back. "If that's all there is can I introduce you to my eldest daughter, Sena?" She gestured to her left to a muscular woman in her 30s, she had red hair that was pushed back into a messy ponytail. Her face was scarred and sunworn, she had the same glare as her mother. She carried a rather large, terrifying, lyrium infused weapon on her back. None of the group were sure what it was but it looked like it might fire rockets of some kind. "And, my younger child Shea." She gestured to her right at a androgynous person with short copper hair and freckled skin. Shea let out a grin and spun to guns around zir fingers, they looked like simple revolvers but they were quite clearly modified to a terrifying amount. "And," Nara said, moving to the side and gesturing to the three people behind her. "These are three of my dear friends, these two men come from Tevinter you know! They left under... rather messy circumstances. I believe they practiced in magic not even the Tevinters wanted anything to do with. I know, shocking, isn't it? This proud looking man is Livius Erimond and this one who looks like he would sell your organs without a second thought is Crassius Servis." Nara grinned. "And finally this beautiful, ferocious woman is Florianne de Chalons - yes,  de Chalons, you heard correctly - now that we're all aquainted," she took a step towards them. "Now, I'm going to walk outside and wait in my rather comfy and air conditioned new Porsche. You are going to get more well-acquainted with these lovely people and..." Nara's eyes became lifeless for a second, the group were sure of it. "You will all be dead where you stand."

*****

Fenris had sent Iron Bull a text that afternoon to see if he was okay and he was glad to find out that he was. He never had much of a talent for making friends but he had a feeling that Bull was one and... Well he wasn't sure how else to go about that. Seanan seemed to find it easy - "just invite them out for a drink!", "ask them about themselves", "talk about what you like doing", etc. Fenris wasn't sure if Seanan just learnt how to do this somehow or if he was born with the ability, either way it felt a bit unfair. Fenris seemed to have missed that pivotal bit of development and he wasn't sure what to do about it now. He had faired better than Bull, with just a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises. It had been in part, he suspected, that Bull seemed to take more of a beating and he thought it might be because Bull knew that Fenris used to be a slave ... Some how. He wanted to thank him for that, but felt foolish doing so. _He seems to see a great deal for a Tal Vashoth_ Fenris thought. One thing that caused Fenris to warm to Bull was in part that he didn't stare at them or look at him with any sense of pity when he found out what they were. He felt a jolt of pain from his markings as he considered them and grimaced. The pain he received from his markings should mean he was used to pain, but to be honest it just made additional pain hurt even more... Sure he was still a great fighter, and it gave him amazing powers but it wasn't even close to worth it. Fortunately, he got to recover in the company of Seanan - curled up under his arm with his head rested on his thigh whilst they watched films and television all day. Anders worked and Fenris actually found himself missing him, there was a time when this would've been an outrageous thought to him but things had changed over recent years. Seanan had in some ways helped them see what they had in common and they actually started to enjoy each others company. It also helped that Fenris let him beat him at cards and computer games every now and then, also helped that Fenris found his body incredibly attractive.  
  
"When's Anders supposed to get back?" Fenris asked attempting to not let his affection come through.   
  
"Uh, this evening I think? Around sixish?" Seanan replied with a grin. "You care about him!"   
  
"No! I just-"   
  
"Nope, I heard it, a definite sound of care," Seanan teased kissing the top of Fenris's head and gently wrapped his arms around him, then he turned uncharacteristically serious. "Do you know why those guys went after Bethany?"  
  
"No," Fenris replied, tone filled with worry. "I thought they were after me but... It was strange."  
  
"How d'ya mean?" Seanan asked picking up his phone, and spinning it around in his hand against his knee.   
  
"Well, they knew where we were and they were waiting for us. It was supposed to be just a simple pick up job for Bethany." Seanan raised his eyebrows as he heard this.   
  
"Hm, why were you guys even sent there?"  
  
"I - am unsure. I think Nara thought the 'package' we were to pick up was too important to only send one of us. Hm," Fenris paused for a moment. "Do you think she knew?"  
  
"Why would she lead you, Bethany, Carver and Iron Bull into a trap?" Seanan replied curiously. He looked down at his phone screen. "Maybe I should try to convince Bethany and Carver to stay with us again, I'm worried about them.   
  
"Bethany is strong and can defend herself, so is Carver. I don't think he'd let anyone hurt Bethany," Fenris said, resting his head back in Seanan's lap.   
  
"I know," Seanan paused. "I'd still feel better if they were here."   
  
"Me too," Fenris said quietly. He'd started to see Bethany and Carver as his family in recent years, and now he finally had one he didn't want to lose it. "But I don't think you should try to force them."   
  
"Hm, yeah. I won't I just-" Seanan sighed. "I was worried enough when I thought it was just a random hit, the idea that Nara set this up- maybe we should leave," Seanan added to Fenris's surprise.   
  
"I don't think- we don't need - why?" Fenris said pushing himself off the red-brown leather sofa and turning towards Seanan.   
  
"If Nara is after us then she won't stop and we won't be able to stop her," Seanan said, voice and breathing quickening.   
  
"We don't know that she is," Fenris replied. He raised his hand to Seanan's right cheek and his lips parted slightly as he frowned. "We've made a home here, I think we should stay and try and do anything we can to keep Bethany and Carver," he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Seanan's. "But if you decide to leave I will follow you wherever you decide to go, amatus, I'd walk with you into the fade." Fenris tilted his head slightly and stared at Seanan's lips, he never wanted to kiss first because of a lingering fear that Seanan wouldn't want to ... but thankfully he recognised the desire in Fenris's eyes and had no problem in instigating it. Seanan gently wrapped his arms around his love, not wanting to hurt him and as he pressed his lips into the stoic elf's. The warmth between them somehow made everything feel a little bit better. 


	3. Poetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Nara Cadash has been biting off more than she can chew, Aria's uncontrollable nature has started to have an effect everywhere else and Florianne and Calpernia have taken a shine to Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it turns into being pornographic towards the end - if this bothers it comes up fairly slowly so it should be easy to avoid. If you came here for the Cullen tag you should be warned he is portrayed as an abusive partner in this AU (as well as being incredibly corrupt.) I wouldn't continue reading if that bothers you. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, sorry for any mistakes.

Ivy sat at the outlandish, golden dressing table Cullen had bought her for the first anniversary and applied her terracotta lipstick. She loved how the reddish-brown contrasted against her dark skin and she admired it by pouting in the mirror when she finished. Tonight was going to be a night where she needed her favourite make-up, to strike intimidation into the hearts of those who wore it - making them wish they were her, and playing with the minds of those who didn't. Her left hand hovered over the purple eye shadow, it was her favourite but she didn't think it went with the lipstick... Last time she wore it to the Winter Palace she had to hide in the bathroom to take it off, the snide comments from some awful Marquis about how ridiculous it looked against her skin tone, had caused Cullen to humiliate her in front of his friends (and since this is Orlais this meant soon enough everyone knew.) She darent wear it infront of Cullen any more, she tried to minimise the things he could mock her for. She often wore it when she was going to see Morrigan - Cullen refused to go see her. He didn't know about how special Kieran was thankfully, otherwise he would stop seeing him too. Despite Cullen's flaws, Ivy often talked with Morrigan about how great an Uncle he was, usually when she felt the need to defend him. Now was not one of the circumstances when she felt like defending him. _He doesn't even like these events, why does he care what I wear?_ Ivy thought as she settled for gold and applied her eye shadow, it made her skin seem richer (which felt like a form of defiance against the ones who would mock her for it - to make her skin seem fuller and darker.) It also matched her dress which was a plus. When she was done she stayed there for a while in her quarters looking at her reflection and preparing herself for the night, she admired her black curls that rested on her shoulders and her round tapered eyes looked wonderful she thought. The golden eye shadow really made her eyes appear brighter, Kieran said they looked like honey. For a moment she gave a genuine smile when she thought of Kieran, her sweet nephew. That's how she would get through the night, she'd think of him.

"Ivy, my love," she suddenly heard Cullen call up the stairs. "We need to go soon." Ivy sighed and stood up from her chair. His voice sounded too placid, someone else must be there. She picked up her terracotta shawl that was hung up in front of her armoire and wrapped it around her shoulders. She placed her hands on her hips to and twirled around to see how it looked against her golden dress. The red and orange lace really matched her make-up and complimented the dress, since it was purely fabric with intricate embroidery it didn't cause her to look too extravagant (which is exactly what she hoped for) but she still appeared graceful which made her smile. Cullen would complain that I'd hidden the sleeves of the dress but she wasn't going to respond to that - she didn't think the off-shoulder sleeves suited her, she hated her shoulders. As she told him again, again and again. She was sure he bought her this dress for that reason, but to be fair to him the rest of the dress was beautiful so she really thought he had tried. She adored the way the skirt ruffled, the varying layers with the intricate, ivory embroidery. She particularly liked the waist where the ivory floral patterns became more distinct. She admired the way it flowed and how she felt like a princess. She heard her name being shouted again and she realised she was daydreaming, she slipped on her golden high heels and grabbed her matching clutch bag and hurried out of the door. As she walked down the grand staircase of their estate she smiled at Cullen hoping he'd return it, he did. Sort of. As she got to the bottom he took her hand and kissed it, still holding her hand she turned to the woman with him. Her dress was grander than her own and her almost blonde hair was short but expertly sculpted, she was beautiful. Ivy caught a glimpse at Cullen's expression and felt her ears burn.

"This," Cullen began. "Is Duchess Florianne de Chalons, she will be escorting us to the ball this evening." Ivy almost gasped, but instead bowed her head and curtsied. She may live in an estate and have extravagant things but she still wasn't used to this company. "My lady, this is my beautiful wife - Ivy Amell." Cullen smiled as he looked at me as he introduced us both. Ivy hated it, she felt more like a prize pet when he did that. She introduced their mabari hounds in a more loving way.

"A pleasure," Florianne responded in a rich Orlesian accent.

"I-I look forward to seeing the Winter Palace again, as well as experiencing your company of course," Ivy stammered. She was too nervous and felt like a child because of it, sure she'd rather mastered the art of throwing fireballs at people... She was just never quite sure what to say to them. Florianne laughed in response - kindly. Her laugh was rich and made Ivy smile. She couldn't stop watching her as hard as she tried.

"Well," Cullen said clapping his hands together. "I believe our chauffeur is waiting."

"Oh, of course! Let us be off then," Florianne said gracefully leaving through the gigantic door which was immediately opened by one of the elven servants she had taken with her. _Probably spies_ Ivy thought with an amused expression. _I can't believe the duchess things us worthy of sending spies._ As they were about to leave, Cullen offed his arm and Ivy took it.

"You didn't tell me the duchess would be here," Ivy hissed quietly as they walked.

"I pay for you to have a handmaiden, why don't you let her do her make-up?" He hissed back.

"Don't act like that's the same thing," she replied with irritation. Cullen opened the door of the Aston Martin for her and grabbed her by the waist, not as gently as it looked.

"I hope for your sake you don't disappoint me today," he whispered, not letting his loving smile falter. He shoved her into the car and she sat in the back on the white leather seats. He walked around the other side and she gasped. As soon as Cullen entered the car, the drive started, the elven chauffeur was treated as if he wasn't there and it was just the two of them for the thirty minute drive. Florianne had her own car of course.

"Obviously, the duchess is here," Cullen began. "Because she and I have business to discuss." Ivy sat there in embarassed silence. The fact that she should have hung in the air between the two for a moment, neither had to say it.

"She's very beautiful," Ivy said. She didn't want to argue so she tried to stick with something neutral and tried to smile nicely. That's all Cullen wanted from her wasn't it? To look pretty and be quiet and polite. Cullen unexpectedly took her hand softly.

"She is, but personally I think she's no where near as alluring as you," he said, stroking her hand and allowing her a smile. Ivy forced one in return and thanked him awkwardly. "I do wish you showed off your gown entirely," he added. _And there it is_ Ivy thought.

"I don't want-"

"Don't worry, people will be too busy looking at the dress rather than those brutish shoulders," Cullen interrupted. Ivy snatch his hand away from him and turned to look out the window. Cullen thankfully took this moment to be silent and Ivy took her phone out of her clutch bag. She pretended to be playing with it casually but was in fact sending a text message to Morrigan, using the code they created so many years ago. It wouldn't withstood a capable code-breaker but the only person she didn't want to find out was Cullen, and there was no danger of that. The text merely said "22 23 12 21 9 10 25", and a lot of people would be able to figure out exactly what that meant. She knew however, where Cullen's talents lie and what his contacts were. He may be able to read her texts but she knew he didn't know how to do much else, so for now she was safe. She suddenly became restless and desperate to get to the ball, Morrigan would be there and she could quite possibly make it tolerable.

At the Winter Palace itself, Calpernia was using every opportunity to avoid the ball. She sat by the fountain in the palace grounds waiting for Florianne to come and allow them to discuss business... Then they can sneak off to Florianne's quarters and not have to experience the ball itself. It was a perfect place, but unfortunately Florianne and Cullen were late, which meant there was almost a threat that Calpernia might have to actually experience the ball and that worried her. Her days in slavery made her detest these events, how they shout and scream at the servants made her breathing difficult and gave her flashbacks. She didn't want to be here but Florianne insisted, and she promised that she'd get here before it started. She was brought back to reality by the sound of two pairs of clicking heels coming down the staircase behind her, and a pair of non-distinguishable footsteps. She turned round and practically jumped up before hurrying towards them.

"My dear Calpernia," Florianne said, Calpernia was always taken aback by her formal voice she had to use in these places. "May I introduce Lord Cullen Rutherford and his beautiful wife, Lady Ivy Amell-Rutherford." Calpernia shook the hands of both of them and gazed at Ivy for a little too long, Florianne was right she was beautiful.

"A pleasure to meet you both of course," Calpernia said bowing her head. At least, she thought that was the correct response - she still wasn't quite used to how nobles greeted each other. Cullen looked around to make sure they were alone, Calpernia noted the way he did this. _Military man, I see._ "So how are things, Lord Rutherford?" She asked.

"One of the family's is causing quite a bit of trouble," Cullen said, still sounding wary.

"Ah, I think I know the one," Calpernia replied. "I believe their actions aren't entirely troublesome however, we might even benefit from it." Cullen's eyes narrowed, he didn't understand why she thought the deaths of an entire cell of people traffickers was a good thing. Of course, he didn't know she used to be the victim of one. It was at this point that Florianne moved in front of Calpernia protectively.

"We can't argue about this," Florianne hissed to Cullen. "There's more." She took a step back and turned to Calpernia, her voice became lower so Cullen and Ivy had to strain their ears to hear. "Nara Cadash, she offered one of her people to them to trap them and almost sacrificed some of her best people to do it."

"Well, that's fairly minor," Calpernia said.

"That's not all," Florianne replied. "You remember the Fereldan contact? The spy? One of our connections to the Frostback Mountains? " Calpernia nodded. "He's dead, Nara Cadash's daughter killed him."

"Faryn? Can't we replaced him?" Calpernia responded in confusion.

"Not easily," Florianne said. "We don't know why they did it, they said he wasn't up on his payments but... We're not sure that's the case. And Nara was told not to touch him."

"Ah," Calpernia responded. It started to dawn on her why this is was meeting-in-person worthy. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Nara Cadash seems to be planning to break free, we can't be sure yet but if she is-"

"That would be an end to the peace that's been created... Well, a form of peace," Ivy suddenly blurted out to everyone's surprise.

"Quite," Florianne said staring at her curiously. "We're only allowed the situation we have now because we keep and solve our own problems. The alternative is all of Thedas bringing their Templars and more down on us, we can't let that happen."

"Surely Cadash knows this," Calpernia asked curiously.

"She does, we think she might have or know something we aren't aware of," Florianne replied suddenly. "And-" she hesitated. "She's not confiding in me like she used to, and she's only brought me on one job in months..." There was a heavy, momentary silence. Florianne started to sound less like a conspiracy theorist and more like she might be on to something. 

"I suggest," Cullen started, clearly feeling a bit ignored. "That we lay low, see if we can get more contacts in the Cadash family. We don't know anything for certain yet." Calpernia nodded.

"Yes, and do something to scare them."

"No," Cullen said. "That's not what I was-"

"Of course, we do something to show our power. It might cause them to take a step back!" Florianne said, edging slightly closer to Calpernia so she could briefly squeeze her hand secretly. She caught eyes with Ivy who gave her a quick smile... She noticed.

"Lord Rutherford," Calpernia said, taking everyone aback by her formality. "Could you make a surprise visit to Les Portes Ouvertes?"

"I suppose, what do you suggest?"

"Nothing too difficult, walk in, talk to the whores, bouncers and such. Throw your weight around a bit, scared them a little. Easy enough, yes?"

"Yes, Matilda Trevelyan is the Madame and she is close to the Cadash family, she's also easily startled. It could work, or Nara Cadash could see it as a direct attack."

"It's worth a try, is it not?" Florianne said, looking a little bit too excited.

"Fine, yes. I suppose I can do that," Cullen said grudgingly.

"For now," Florianne replied. "May I borrow your mistress for a moment?" Cullen froze. Technically Ivy was his mistress yes, as in Fereldan a Templar cannot marry a mage... However, in Orlais the fact that Ivy Amell was a mage was not common knowledge so they used the "wife" pretense.

"I-i, yes, of course. I will take myself to the ballroom and enjoy the Winter Palace," he turned to Ivy, took her hand and kissed it. "I shall see you in there, my love." He turned and left. Florianne noticed Ivy's demeanor - she instantly relaxed when Cullen left the room. She still looked nervous however, this amused Florianne. It must be a very strange situation to the little kidnapped Circle mage.

"Ivy my dear, you can relax. Calpernia here doesn't want to go to the ball either," Ivy stole a quick glance at Calpernia - her adorable freckles and gapped teeth. They were both wonderful. _No wonder they were sleeping together_ Ivy thought. "We thought you might want to have some fun with us instead."

"I- I- how so?" Ivy said, a little pathetically. She wasn't sure how to respond to this proposition. The two beautiful women in front of her seemed to find her response funny.

"Just a few drinks, telling a few stories, regular things," Calpernia said with a smile.

"We do do that sometimes you know, we are people," Florianne winked. "But don't tell anyone." Ivy actually relaxed a little and allowed herself a giggle.

"That- that sounds like fun," Ivy smiled.

"Wonderful," Florianne said. "Follow me." The three of them took what Ivy thought was a suspicious quiet route to Florianne's quarters. "Oh, and may I say," Florianne said as they walked. "Your make-up is beautiful, your handmaiden must be very talented." The both of them noted that this caused Ivy to beam all of the way to Florianne's quarters, this revealed that she was new to this entire life... and also told them a lot about Cullen Rutherford.

Ivy wasn't given much time to admire Florianne's quarters, she had a moment to focus on the orchid's on the window when she felt Florianne grab her hand.

"We might not have been entirely honest with you," Florianne pointed out with a sly smile to Calpernia. "I know you know about the two of us, and we've seen how that man of yours treats you. I was wondering if you might want to try something - new."

"I-I," Ivy hesitated as she stood awkwardly in the extravagant room. "I- am not sure what you are suggesting." Florianne smiled, she let go of her hand, placed both on her waist and leaned in. She pressed her lips against Ivy's who was overcome by the smell of her perfume and a hint of orchids. "Oh-oh," Ivy said with an awkward laugh when Florianne backed away. "You are both- very beautiful."

"Is that a yes?" Florianne asked kindly. Ivy didn't associate intimacy with such gentleness and was a little confused. She nodded nervously, Florianne placed her hands on Ivy's hips and pulled her close. She pressed her lips against her mouth again, much more passionately this time. Calpernia came up behind Ivy, with her hands on Ivy's hips and brushed her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. Calpernia slowly slid down Ivy's shawl and let it fall to the ground, Florianne started to take off her overly complicated and lavish dress - revealing her soft, hips and belly. As well as silk, ivory bra and breasts that Ivy was desperate to touch. She was a strange mixture of self-conscious of what they would think of her own body and more excited than she'd ever been. She felt Calpernia pull down the zip to her dress and kiss the back of her shoulders, as the dress fell to the floor Florianne - sensing Ivy's apprehension - decided to get completely undressed first. She gently pushed Ivy onto her bed and laid down on her side next to her. Calpernia got undressed and did the same. "Would you like to touch them?" Ivy gasped and answer in the form of reaching out her hand and gently touch Florianne's breasts as if they were a precious ornament.

"Their beautiful," Ivy whispered as she felt Calpernia's hands stroke her thighs.

"You can watch me and her first if you like?" Calpernia asked. "If it would make you more comfortable?"

"I- I think I'd like to be apart of it, if that's okay," Ivy said with her ears burning.

"Of course," Calpernia said. "Why don't you lick Florianne's nipples?"

"I- can I?" Ivy asked.

"Please do," Florianne said. Ivy slowly reached down and gently touched one with her tongue, causing Florianne to twitch a little, she slowly started to lather the whole thing in her tongue and went faster. She brought her hand up and started to massage her other breast. As Florianne started to moan Ivy started to go faster and appear more excited and confident. Suddenly Calpernia spoke up.

"Ivy, why don't you get onto your knees?" Without asking for an explanation Ivy immediately rose up onto her knees and continued playing with Florianne's breasts. Calpernia watched Ivy's arse sway as she moved for a moment in her soft, violent underwear and she couldn't stop herself from asking. "May I pull down your underthings so I can see that pretty arse of yours?" Ivy surprised her by letting out an enthusiastic "uh-huh" as she sucked on Florianne's nipples. Calpernia hooked her fingers around the waistband and pulled them down. She ran her fingers of her soft hips and her purple stretch marks, and watched as her hands covered half of her arse cheeks. She kissed the two of them and ran her fingers up the inside of her thighs resting at the top of them. "May I?" Ivy sat back from Florianne's breasts and took off her bra, releasing too large breasts that both Calpernia and Florianne very much wanted to touch and lick.

"Y-yes. But... W-what can I do for you?" Ivy asked, still visibly nervous but still obviously enjoying herself.

"Why don't you touch me, whilst Calpernia touches you?" Florianne said carefully, she wasn't sure how vulgar she could be with Ivy, she was fairly new to this whole thing after all.

"Yes!" Ivy said a bit too quickly but very happily. "I - how do we-?"

"I'll lie down here," Florianne said pushing herself back with her legs wide open, making Ivy gasp as she saw her vagina, blonde pubic hair and the inside of her thighs. _And I thought her breasts were perfect._ Ivy suddenly thought. "And you can get on your hands and knees whilst Calpernia touches you?" She complied immediately and felt Calpernia kiss her thighs before her fingers gently stroked her clitoris causing Ivy's legs to spasm. No one had ever touched her that lovingly before, no one had ever made sex fun for her before... The rest past in an ecstasy filled blur, and when they finished Ivy was curled up between two beautiful women. One of whom had her arms wrapped around her and the other lovingly stroked her hair. It felt like she knew them for ever, not just for a few hours. She didn't even think about the masses of texts and phone calls she would have missed from Morrigan. It just wasn't a priority any more.


	4. Literal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice can't take all of this injustice so comes out for a little bit, Carver's worried about Bethany's current depressive episode, Kaeto finally hears the truth for Iron Bull.

Ever since Bethany Hawke was a child she always had to look over her shoulder. Was there a Templar there? Was someone watching while she did magic? The threat was real and always present. When her, Carver and Seanan went to Kirkwall - it was still there, they were running away and look over their shoulder again and this time they didn't have their father to help them. It wasn't long until they didn't have their mother to help them. They were alone and fighting for themselves, at 18 this terrified Bethany. It also scared Carver and Seanan although they wouldn't admit it. When they left to Orlais things were supposed to be better - Bethany was 24 and although she didn't quite feel like an adult... She felt like she was getting there. They all worked for the Cadash family, they earned quite a bit of money. Seanan bought a nice big house with Fenris and Anders, Bethany and Carver had a beautiful apartment in the centre of Val Royaeux. They were home, things were finally looking up, they had to do work none of them were proud of. Carver didn't like being a corrupt Templar and Bethany didn't like being a mercenary, but it was better than being on the run. They thought that part of their life was over and for the first time they could stand still and take a deep breath. Then the people traffickers came. 

Bethany wasn't sure who sent them and neither was Carver, she managed to get through reasonably unscathed. Thanks to Iron Bull, Carver and Fenris. Especially Iron Bull. She needed to thank him one day, he saved her and her brother. Not that they couldn't have handled it alone but he took most of the beating for them. He protected them, she did thank him at the time but it didn't really feel like enough... She still wondered what made him do that. It would've been easier not to get involved. But she didn't really know the man, this being the first time she met him - she was a little scared of him at first but he had a way of putting everyone at ease. That's what made her think it couldn't have been a trap Nara Cadash set-up, because she sent her best man. He was skilled, risked their life for these people he never met, and was just a great guy (not that criminal families cared much about that.) Bethany's thoughts were either Nara Cadash suspected it was a trap so sent them very good back-up or she didn't at all. Carver wasn't quite so forgiving, he was convinced it was a trap and he thought Bethany was being naive. He didn't want to leave Orlais but he thought they should stay with Seanan and Fenris for a while until they knew for certain what was going on. She refused, she had spent her life running away and looking over her shoulder, she'd put that behind her and she wasn't going anywhere. They argued about this a lot and in the end they reached an argeement - if they find out more that suggests it was a trap, then they'll stay with their brother. Until then, they stay put. Carver still wasn't happy about this but it was the best he could get... He also suspected that apart of the reason was the over the last couple of days, Bethany had been too scared to go outside. 

Well, not just that. Most days she wouldn't get out of bed and Carver would have to speak to her through her white duvet patterned with cats and hearts. She'd get out of bed eventually (after Carver threw enough of her stuffed toys at her) but she rarely got out of her pyjamas. She'd sit on the sofa in a light blue camisole and pink check pyjama bottoms and watch television until she went to bed. Usually accompanied by a few cushions and a soft toy - usually Muffin the Mule, a big woolen mule that smelled of Lothering that she had since she was little. She used to cuddle when she was having panic attacks because it made her feel safe, she was cuddling the toy a lot now. At least when she got out of bed it was a step in the right direction, Carver made her food, tea and tried to talk to her enthusiastically about things. There wasn't even any bickering during these days - Carver just really wanted Bethany to be happy and that was more important to him than anything else. He was still getting multiple phone calls a day asking about her from Seanan, and saying how they should come over to see them. Carver was getting frustrated, he did agree but it's not like he could force Bethany to go. Although, at this point he was considering it because it might be one of the few things that would get her out of the house. He was wondering whether telling her they had to go because he felt unsafe would work; maybe if he said that he didn't want to be there she would go over to their brother's with him? She probably would if that was the case. The more he thought about it the more it felt like a good idea. He decided to give it a try that day, if he could ever manage to convince her to get out of bed. 

Carver walked up to Bethany's white door and rapped on it with his knuckles. 

"Bethany? Bethany!" He knocked again. "Come on Beth, can I come in?" 

"I'm sleeping," Bethany called back, obviously not sleeping. 

"Beth, I'm coming in," Carver said, doing just that. When he walked in he tried not to notice that his sister - who was usually very tidy - was currently sleeping in a room that almost rivaled his for mess. Almost. He saw Bethany curled up under her big soft duvet and he sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her arm. "Beth, please can I talk to you?" He asked, trying to sound kind but it came out desperate. Which he was, he had to admit. Bethany spun around and sat up, her hair in a messy ponytail and her face free of make-up like it had been since what happened. 

"What is it, Carver?" Bethany said tiredly.

"I need to be honest about something," Carver lied. "There's a reason why I've been trying to push this going to Seanan's house thing." 

"Carver, I've-" 

"No, no, this isn't that. There is something I haven't told you. I- I'm scared to be here." 

"It was me they-" 

"Exactly! And that's one of the things I'm scared of. But I'm also scared of what'll happen to me. I think we'll have a better chance at Seanan's. And I've been-" Carver paused. 

"What Carver?" Bethany said eyes widening. 

"I know this has been hard for you but, Beth, I'm tired. I've been taking care of you these last few days and I can't do it myself," Carver said, feeling a weight of his chest and finally being honest. Bethany stared at her knees and felt like she was about to cry. 

"I- I'm sorry," Bethany began, tears running down her cheeks. "I've been so wrapped up in myself I didn't, I didn't think." 

"Beth," Carver said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I understand, and that's fine. And I don't mind looking after you, even if you spend months or years struggling to get out of bed and need help... I just need help, I need Seanan, Fenris and Anders." Bethany gave a sad smile. 

"Okay, we- tell Seanan we'll come over but-" Bethany paused. "I know it sounds silly but I really don't feel up for packing." 

"I'll help," Carver said, dreading actually agreeing to this. "And when we get there you can get back into your pyjamas, cuddle Muffin and watch TV." He finished giving his sister a hug. When he let go he ruffled her hair. "Okay, you do what you can, I'll ring Seanan." Carver was dialing the number as he walked out of the room and Seanan answered in three rings, Carver was surprised usually his brother didn't answer the phone to him. 

"Carver? How's Bethany?" Carver sighed. _Of course, Seanan answer so quickly because he was worried about Bethany._

"She's... the same, but I've convinced her. We're coming over to stay for a while," Carver said. 

"Great! Great, I'll sort out the spare bedrooms, we've got plenty of room so it's not a problem." 

"I have... One condition," Carver said awkwardly. 

"Oh?" 

"Bethany's been," Carver stepped away from Bethany's room so she couldn't here. "She's getting bad again and... I can't handle her alone, I need help." 

"Of course," Seanan said instantly. "Fenris is going to be off work for a while, being freelance means I'm around a lot, and Anders is around... most of the time. It'll be okay, you'll have help Carver. I promise." Carver felt instantly relieved. 

"Thanks, Shay," Carver said quietly. Hearing Carver call him by his childhood nickname almost made Seanan cry, it also made him realise how much he missed his brother. 

"How are you holding up, Carv?" 

"I - I'm okay, I'm... Better now."

"Good, when are you gonna be here?" 

"I... I'm not sure, probably a few hours. I'll ring you when we start heading over there." 

"Okay, see you then, Carv."

"See you, Shay." Carver hung up the phone and sighed in relief and fell over him. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like he was alone. 

 

ANDERS AND JUSTICE

Seanan got off the phone with Carver and was very glad for two reasons. Firstly, he didn't feel like he had to worry about the twins any more and secondly, he was rather grateful they weren't coming over now because he currently had to deal with a boyfriend who was taken over by a spirit of Justice. He was also thankful that Fenris was still recovering, always tired and was thus taking a nap downstairs... Because he and Anders were starting to get along and he'd rather not having something to ruin that, only partly because he found watching them make out hot. 

"We need to find them," Justice had been saying over and over again as he paced up and down the bedroom "They need to be punished for what they have done." 

"Justice," Seanan began leaning against the bedroom door. "We don't know who they are and we don't know what the did." 

"They take people, they sell them into slavery, we know who they are." 

"Most of them are dead, Justice," Seanan insisted closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in frustration

"Not all of them," Justice growled. 

"Anders," Seanan said instantly. 

"They almost took your sister, why do you not want to hurt them?" Justice said, ignoring him. 

"Anders, I know your there. Please talk to me." Justice's glow diminished for a second and then came back. 

"We need to seek-"

"Anders, please, listen to me. Anders I need you." Justice's glow dimmed dramatically. 

"Sean? Seanan? My love?" A lost voice belonging to Anders said as he stood still looking around confused. 

"Anders, it's me. I'm here," he said, walking over to him and taking his hand. He flashed blue again, making Seanan almost drop his hand. 

"We need to-" Justice started. 

"No, no, NO," Anders said. He tried to let go of Seanan but couldn't. Seanan brought him into his arms and stroked his long blonde hair. Even though he was still flashing electric blue, he kept his grip. He was talking to him about things, nice things. He talked about their cat - Ser Pounce A Lot the Second - he told him he loved him, he talked about their house and how much he loved him. The flashing blue started to cease, and in the end he just had Anders in his arms, a crying, shaking, frightened Anders. "I'm - I'm so sorry, love. I thought I had control of it, I thought-"

"It's okay, Anders. It's okay," he said gently brushing his hair. He kissed his forehead, and took a step back, holding him at arms length. He looked at his handsome, blonde boyfriend wearing nothing but his binder and underwear - Justice decided to make an appearance when he was getting changed, Seanan noted this- and smiled. "How're you feeling?" 

"B-better, I can still... Fragile but better," Anders said nodding, he'd stopped crying but he was still shaken. 

"Wanna lay in bed and cuddle for a while?" Seanan asked, Anders nodded and they did just that. They both laid on their large bed, built for the two of them and Fenris (who they wanted to invite up but he was not good with being woken up.) Anders rested his head on Seanan's chest and Seanan continued to stroke his hair. 

"You know," Seanan started. "I know I don't know what it's like to have a spirit in your head... But I know what it's like to have people shouting in your own mind, trying to take over, and making you think things you don't want to think. Yours might be real and mine might not be but, I still have an idea of what your going through." He kissed Anders on the head again and gave him a squeeze. 

"I know, I-thank you," Anders said finally. "Really, that... That helps." Seanan picked up his chin and kissed him softly before responding. 

"Good," he whispered, smiling at his sad, broken - but being put back together - boyfriend. "We're gonna get through this I promise," he added before going back to the quiet cuddling. 

Back at Les Portes Ouvertes, Bull laid on the sofa with his feet on a coffee table watching Desperate Housewives with a slice of cake and some tea. _In some ways, being injured is pretty damn great_ he thought. Throughout the day he'd been getting texts from Bethany and one or two from Fenris, he thought Bethany seemed like a good kid and he was more curious about Fenris. He thought the fact that both had felt the need to thank him was sweet, one thing he was wondering about thought was why Bethany had asked if they could see each other to talk, when Kaeto asked why he made a sex joke but... He was genuinely curious. Did she think he'd know what happened? Or at least have more idea than her? He doubted that he did and he didn't think he could help her. He didn't think there was a need to ask his contacts about that before the attack and now he was not really in a place where he could do it. It had been a few days since Kaeto said Bull had to tell him everything he knew, which he was happy to do but they just hadn't yet. Kaeto was busy, Dorian was too tired after work... The only time they've had together they've spent cuddling, having sex, sleeping and just talking about... everything really. But not what happened. It was strange, and Bull couldn't figure out why. Conveniently as his train of thought went that way, Kaeto happened to come back into the living room. 

"Hey, Kadan," Bull called across the room with a mouth full of cake. 

"Yeah?" Kaeto responded falling into position next to him on the sofa and stealing a piece of cake. 

"How come you guys haven'tasked about what happened?" Kaeto responded with the furrowed brow he saves specifically for when he's confused. 

"We.. assumed you'd tell us when you felt up to it?"

"Ohh," Bull suddenly understood what had happened. "I Just thought you guys weren't up to hearing about it."

"Wait, so you're okay to discuss it now?" 

"Uh sure, shouldn't we wait for Dorian?"

"Eh, we can tell it again when he gets back, I want to know." 

"Okay, so I'm called out on this job, it should be straight-forward. So straight-forward I don't even know why I'm needed but I go anyway. Since it's easy and I'm getting paid for it. The reason I was given for why I'm there - and two other capable guys - and this girl was sent to do the job - a very capable and pretty mage - was because the package we needed to pick up was very, very important. Which, sounded reasonable enough you know? Nara Cadash can be pretty paranoid. So anyway, we set off, have a nice chat on the way. They were pretty great people. Anyway, so we get to this abandoned warehouse about 20 minutes walk from the market and it's empty. This didn't seem to suspicious because, it's an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night but what was suspicious is that no one was there. Not the contact who was supposed to trade the package and neither had a chest been left with the package inside it. We were just alone in an empty warehouse." 

"Didn't you try to call someone and tell them what happened?" Kaeto asked, sucked into the story like a crime drama on television. 

"We didn't have time, as soon as we had a chance to turn to each other and say 'well this is weird', it got even weirder. All of a sudden we see these guys all around us, they're all armed and they were prepared for this. Now, this is the weird thing, the main guy asked us to hand over the mage girl. He said if we handed her over no one would be harmed, if we refused then they'd subdue and take us all. Well, that was when we realised who they were. People traffickers. And that's when we realised we had to get out of there."

"Shit! What happened then?" 

"We fought them, my main instinct was to protect Bethany - the mage- and Fenris - one of the warriors, elf, ex-slave - because I figured they'd be after them and the other guy was pretty solid. Plus, Bethany was his sister, he was going to protect her with his life. So we all get a hard beating from these guys but we take most of them down. The few we didn't get escaped, in the end I was worse off, Fenris was a close second and Bethany and Carver seemed to get out okay. Shortly after that you called me to tell me what happened at the club and then you know the rest," Iron Bull took a sip of his tea, a bit of his cake and sat back enjoying his moment of a good storyteller. Before Kaeto hit him with a cushion. "What was that for?" Bull said, taken by surprise. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me on the phone?!" Kaeto said, hitting him with the pillow again -being careful to avoid his ribs or leg of course. 

"I didn't want you to worry over nothing!"

"This is not nothing! I had no idea what happened!" 

"Neither had we, still don't really." Kaeto thought about this comment for a second and put the cushion down. 

"What do you think happened?" Iron Bull looked at him with interest, he often did this when they were talking and Kaeto didn't really understand why. 

"I'm... Not sure. I assume it was a trap but I'm not sure who by."

"Nara Cadash maybe?" Kaeto said quietly, he knew no one was in the room with them but they still lived in a Cadash owned building. It felt dangerous to say it allowed. 

"Hm, possibly. I thought that but then I realised, why would she send all four of us? If it was supposed to be a trap and a simple job... Why not just send Bethany?" 

"Huh, that's a good point," Kaeto said thoughtfully. 

"I've been wondering if it was a trap set by her but not for us." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, Fenris recognised the traffickers instantly so I wonder whether they were offered Bethany in exchange." 

"But they didn't want to get rid of Bethany either so they sent her with the Cadash family's best men to make sure you'd all come back alive!" 

"Yeah, sounds possible, right?" 

"Definitely... But their a big cell, a whole group. Wouldn't they just comeback?" 

"That's the bit that's confusing me and why I'm not completely sure, I've been wondering whether I should talk to Nara or not. i mean, I want some answers but on the other hand..." 

"Please don't," Kaeto interrupted. "Questioning her might be the most dangerous thing you ever do," he ended and kissed Bull on the head before getting up to make himself a cup of coffee.


End file.
